Poniendose en forma
by PPBKAI
Summary: lemmon. Imaginense qué pasaría al poner a 2 atractivos chicos en un solo gym. Si con esto no se animan a comprar un apartado de ejercicios, no sé qué mas hacer. Capi 2 final up!
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: PONIENDOSE EN FORMA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJAS: UN GARLANDXKAI Y UN GARLAND X KAI X HITOSHI**

**SUMMARY: LES GUSTA IR AL GYM, PUES ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MOTIVADORA PARA TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO A LA DECIDIA EL IR A HACER EJERCICIO (SI CON ESTO NO SE ANIMAN, YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER)**

CAPITULO 1 

No se ustedes que piensen, pero para mi uno de los lugares donde los chicos de beyblade deben de lucir simplemente irresistibles es el gym.

Y es que piénsenlo, ver a Kai, a Yuriy, Bryan o alguno de ellos levantando enormes pesos sobre sus hombros para mantener esos atléticos cuerpos es algo que me hace pensar en cosas muy, pero muy malas

Asi que aquí situaré esta historia, en el gimnasio

Kai estaba iniciando su rutina de ejercicios calentando un poco en la bicicleta. Mas que calentando, estaba calentándose por que justo frente a el estaba un enorme espejo y atravez de el se reflejaba Garland que estaba trabajando en el abductor de pierna

Verlo ahí sentado en likras negras abriendo y cerrando sus musculosas piernas y dejando ver su enorme miembro marcado por la ropa estaba excitando a Kai. Así que recargó sus codos sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta inclinando su cuerpo y mientras pedaleaba sentía como el duro asiento se le encajaba entre las piernas

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su mente había viajado a un lugar muy lejano. De pronto sintió en sus muslos unas manos grandes que le acariciaban con confianza, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Garland. Cuando trató de decir algo, el chico de la coleta le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara y luego se acercó hasta besarlo.

Kai dejó de pedalear y rodeo con sus manos el cuello del otro para profundizar el beso. Garland al sentir esta respuesta movió sus manos hasta ponerlas en las ingles de Kai mientras este separaba mas las piernas dejando ver su ligera excitación marcada en sus likras también negras

El moreno rompió el beso y le indicó a Kai con voz suave:

Baja de la bicicleta

El ruso un tanto confundido se bajó y vio como ahora era Garland el que ocupaba su lugar pero sin poner los pies en los pedales

Ahora sube tu

Fue la siguiente orden así que Kai se montó en la bicicleta poniendo los pies en los pedales y sintió como el mayor lo jaló hasta el cayendo sentado en su sexo

Por fin Kai comprendió la idea de Garland u empezó a pedalear ahora masajeándole el sexo.

El ruso sentía como la excitación en su trasero crecía mientras que la suya ya era atendida por las manos de Garland. En un momento el bicolor sintió como esas grandes manso se desplazaron hacia el resorte de sus likras y las comenzaban a bajar. Kai dejó de pedalear para enderezarse y permitirle al otro bajarle la ropa completamente. El chico de cabello largo se bajó de la bicicleta para quitarse completamente las apretadas likras y regresó a su asiento para continuar la acción.

Tomó la botella de agua de Kai para mojar la entrada de este que estaba sumamente seca. El ruso soltaba largos quejiditos por sentir 2 dedos de Garland esparciendo la humedad dentro de el. Cuando este terminó, Kai buscó con su apretada entrada la punta del sexo del otro

Cuando lo encontró comenzó a sentarse lentamente ayudado por las manos grandes que lo jalaban de sus bien torneados muslos. La entrada estaba siendo muy dolorosa pero si había algo que le gustara sentir a Kai era la punzada de la intromisión de un enorme miembro en su cuerpo.

Garland lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía la calidez y la humedad del interior de Kai y el pene de este creciendo y endureciéndose cada vez mas entre sus manos.

Kai de dejaba caer violentamente como poseído sobre la prolongación de Garland llegando a un climax. El chico de la coleta invadió a Kai mientras este también se derramaba en sus manso tibias

Mientras comenzaban a reponerse, el bicolor recargó su cabeza en el hombro que tenía detrás de el escuchando como el corazón del moreno latía fuertemente y se sentía rodeado por los enormes brazos de este haciéndolo sentirse deseado

Cuando sus cuerpos se repusieron, se ajaron del artefacto, de pronto la cara de Garland se iluminó con una pícara sonrisa y se puso a aflojarle unos tornillos a la bicicleta. Kai lo miraba con interrogación y le preguntó

¿qué haces?

Ya lo verás- decía sin borrar la sonrisa

De pronto de un jalón, safó el asiento de la bicicleta y le dijo a Kai:

Súbete, quiero verte gozar

Kai abrió enormemente sus bellos ojos de rubí ente la loca idea de Garland, pero obedeció. Se subió de nuevo a la bicicleta y colocó su dilatada entrada en el tubo que se supone detenía el asiento de la bici. Comenzó a pedalear sintiendo las graciosas cosquillas que le provocaba el tubo dentro de el, así que pedaleó mas rápido apretando sus piernas para darse mas placer.

Garland se divertía con el hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas del ruso pero notó que las piernas de este estaban perdiendo fuerza debido a la excitación y si se metía el tubo todavía mas de lo que ya lo tenía se iba a lastimar seriamente. Así que se puso atrás de Kai y lo abrazó pr la espalda rodeándole el pecho con sus grandes brazos sosteniendo gran parte del peso

Kai al sentir este apoyo, pedaleó con mas fuerza liberando largos suspiros haciendo notoria su gran excitación. Pronto comenzaron las contracciones en el apretado ano y junto con esto de nuevo una fuerte eyaculación que llegó bastante lejos

Sin soltarlo, Garland tomó con uno de sus brazos las piernas de Kai para cargarlo y sacarlo de ahí. Cuando lo retiró del tubo se sorprendió de ver la gran parte que el ruso había metido en su cuerpo. Kai le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y hundía su cara en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas de dolor que escapaban de sus bellos ojos

Con mucho cuidado Garland lo recostó en la plancha de abdominales y el se acostó junto a el para acariciarle sus duros pectorales y disfrutar de pequeños besitos en esos delgados labios.

Cuando cobraron fuerza después de estarse besando y abrazando por un rato, se pusieron de pie para dirigiese al baño. Recogieron sus ropas que estaban en el piso y entraron al cuarto que tenía varias regaderas en amplias cabinas individuales.

Con gran sensualidad se despojaron de sus playeras y se metieron al agua tibia. Abrazándose comenzaron a besarse y Garland entrometió su dedo entre los glúteos de Kai poniéndolo en la dilatada entrada y le preguntó

¿te duele?

No... mételo

Mmm vaya que eres insaciable


	2. CAPITULO 2

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, TRATE DE CONTESTARLES A TODAS POR MAIL POR QUE ME GUSTA AGRADECER DE LA MANERA MAS PERSONAL POSIBLE. AHORA LES TRAIGO EL 2 Y ULTIMO CAPI DE ESTE 10000 CITRUS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRITEN Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**

**TITULO: PONIENDOSE EN FORMA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJAS: UN GARLANDXKAI Y UN GARLAND X KAI X HITOSHI**

**SUMMARY: LES GUSTA IR AL GYM, PUES ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MOTIVADORA PARA TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO A LA DECIDIA EL IR A HACER EJERCICIO (SI CON ESTO NO SE ANIMAN, YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER)**

CAPITULO 2 

Sin dificultad alguna, introdujo 2 dedos en Kai y los comenzó a mover. Este suspiraba y arqueaba su cuello dejándolo expuesto a los salvajes chupetones que el moreno le propinaba

Kai disfrutaba enormemente los largos dedos en su trasero, así que colocó los suyos en la entrada de Garland y con un movimiento brusco los entrometió haciendo que el morenazo gruñera un poco

-Relájate-dijo Kai- se siente rico ¿ o no?

Se estaban disfrutando mutuamente cuando sintieron que los abrieron la puerta, ambos giraron sorprendidos para ver de quién se trataba

-¡Hitoshi!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

su peliazulado entrenador estaba parado frente a ellos completamente desnudo. Sin decir nada entró con ellos al pequeño cuartito y cerró la puerta

los 2 jovenes estaban muy sorprendidos y tenían la boca abierta¿quién diría que el serio entrenador estuviera con ellos en la regadera?

-¿qué pasó? Sigan con lo que estaban

esto excitó mucho a los beyluchadoras y de inmediato Garland giró a Kai y sin demora lo comenzó a embestir. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y cuando Kai tenía los ojos de nuevo cerrados sintió como Garland detuvo bruscamente sus embestidas, al girar a ver que era lo que pasaba se encontró con que Hitoshi estaba detrás del moreno y de un solo golpe lo había penetrado mientras que este estaba completamente rojo sintiendo como era embestido por Hitoshi y a su vez el embestía a Kai (así yo también juego al trenecito, por ejemplo, yo delante de kai, mmm)

era irreal ver como esos 3 chicos cabían en un solo baño haciendo el amor, el agua que ahora era caliente, quemaba sus espaldas mientras sus quejidos sonaban sordos por el eco del azulejo

Hito-kun fue el primero en venirse mientras daba sus embestidas mas duras, mordía los hombros de Garland. Casi inmediatamente el moreno eyaculó nuevamente en Kai que a su vez el ver el agua blanquizca que se iba a la coladera, quiso cooperar esforzándose de nuevo por dar una buena corrida (¿u cómo se llamó la obra¡reacción en cadena!)

Saliendo lentamente de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, se quedaron un rato mas para que el agua lo limpiara y relajara

Cuando salieron, Garland le preguntó a Hitoshi

-¿cómo sabías que...?

muy fácil, cuando llegué, vi la bicicleta sin asiento, pero con algunos residuos raros- ríe pícaramente.- no se quién de los 2 sería, pero me dejaron impactados ¡que profundidad!

-o no fui, fue Kai

-Bueno Kai, pues muy pronto tu y yo arreglaremos un "asuntito" pendiente- y le besó suavemente los labios

- F I N -


End file.
